1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to an automatic weapon ammunition dispenser and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, it relates to a spring-loaded automatic clip holder for rapid dispensing of ammunition clips.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes numerous types of cartridge or bullet dispensers as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 2,902,196 wherein individual cartridges are loaded into a magazine and dispensed under the force from an internal spring. Another device of interest is the magazine holster as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,174,482 wherein one or more holster device may be carried on a user's belt to hold individual magazines as used by an automatic pistol or the like. No prior art was encountered for the dispensing of a plurality of automatic gun magazines as disclosed in the present application.